Alice Scath/Abilities and Skills
Sound Manipulation Sound Manipulation is the first of her nine abilities Alice unlocked, she gained it after absorbing the spirit ring of a "Sonic Bat" when she killed it with her fathers help. With this ability Alice can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. She can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Abilities Include: * Create/generate and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of sounds, even to destructive levels. ** Sound Nullification * Acceleration by riding sound waves. * Sonic Stimulation * Sonokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor, and allies/servants. * Sonokinetic Flight ** Supersonic Flying * Sound Absorption ** Inaudibility ** Muting ** Sound Nullification * Sound Amplification * Sound Attacks * Sound Conversion * Sound Immunity * Vibration Emission ** Counter Vibration ** Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. ** Molecular Acceleration ** Sharpness Manipulation by Sound Infusion. * Voice Manipulation ** Omnitone ** Persuasion ** Voice Projection ** Vocal Replication Affect those who hear: * Beacon Emission * Death Song * Empathic Voice * Fearful Scream * Hypnotic Music * Persuasion * Siren Song * Sleep Inducement * Vertigo Inducement User's senses are finely tuned to sound: * Echolocation * Enhanced Hearing * Lie Detection by listening to someone's heartbeat. * Protected Senses of hearing and equilibrium from the effects of sound. * Sound Detection * Soundwave Perception Esoteric Fire Manipulation Esoteric Fire Manipulation is the second ability Alice unlocked, she gained it after killing and absorbing the spirit ring of a "Golden Dragon" she discovered living near a volcano. Alice can manipulate the esoteric side of the flames that has magical properties, and she is able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing her physique, healing, teleportation, etc. Her flames normally take on a golden appearance when she uses this technique. Abilities Include: * Age Shifting * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation * Destruction * Grand Flame Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Invulnerability * Magic ** Spell Casting * Esoteric Fire Absorption * Resurrection * Summoning via magic flames * Pyroportation * Transmutation * Pyromancy * Pyrokinetic Flight * Pyrokinetic Creature Creation * Purification * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * Ultimate Burning * White Fire Manipulation Esoteric Wind Manipulation Esoteric Wind Manipulation is the third ability Alice unlocked, she unlocked it by killing and absorbing the spirit ring of the "Valkyrie King" after she discovered the temple it was hiding in. She can manipulate the esoteric side of the air/wind that has magical properties, and is able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing her physical condition, teleportation, etc. The wind she uses normally takes on a purple and black appearance. Abilities Include: * Aeromancy * Aeroportation * Aerokinetic Flight * Air Portal Creation * Age Shifting * Dark Wind Manipulation * Enhanced Breath ** Air Breath * Esoteric Air Absorption * Invulnerability * Magic ** Spell Casting * Pure Wind Manipulation * Support Powers * Transmutation